demonsofthenightfandomcom-20200214-history
The different therories no vampires
What makes vampires scary or facinating. Many ledgends hve surfaced, Which will you believe and wich will you discard as myth. Choose wisely 'Vampire therories' Thruout history several different therories on vampires have come into being some of which are made by man for his own protection. None of the ways to defeat vampires work!!! 'The therories' The therories on vampires extend from "they burn in sunlight" to "they can only feed on human blood'". You must decide which ones to believe but choose wisely for it may just mean you living or becomibng a meal for the vampires around you.'' Sunlight effect on vampires ''One of the most contraversed things about vampires is the effect of sunlight on their bodies. These therories are that their skin glistens in the sunlight such as in the twilight saga' ' or that they turn to ash when they encounter sunlight, or that they can only go out in sunlight if they have recently fed, or that they can go out in the sunlight for limited periods of time, or that sunlight even when defused iritates them and causes them discomfort, my therory is that they can go out in the sun at ny time and no one would be able to tell the difference between a vampire and a human. ''(tells you to watch who you make friends with)'' Vampire standards Now to one of the lesser known therory contraversies is if vampires can do even half of what modern stories say they can. These are the therories that are in circulation. *Speed so fast that you can't see anything more than a blure. *vast amounts of memory. *Monstrus strength (enugh to make human bones snap cleanly). *Imense beauty''( so much that they can semi-draw their prey in)'' *A sweet scent''(like a comination of every thing sweet in the world). *Producing venom ( to stop the preys escape once injected or make a new vampire)'' *Enticing voice ( most likly to draw prey in further) These are just some of the therories in circulation. Skin texture Now to one of my favorite things man has therized about, what their skin feels like. Some say that it is smooth cold and hard with a pale look, others say different. Point is no human alive knows the texture of a vampires skin, and no human ever will... Conversion into a vampire Each story about vampires comes with it's own version on the things that turn ordinary humans into vampires. In the TWILIGHT saga this was a bite with venom in it. In the hit T.V. show on the scifi channel MOONLIGHT this was a piece of the vampires DNA mixing with the humans body fluids. In P.C. and Kristin Cast House of Night series this was done by a special kind of vampire called a tracker that uppon sensing someone (primarily a teenager) who is going to make the change finding the person and placing a cressent moon outline on the forehead of the indevidual (who will get sicker the longer they are away from a certain place after already geting sick uppon the tracker marking them) and going to a place that will train them to become a vampire, it is noted that not all who are marked complete the change in this meathod as 1 out of every 10 individals bodies regects the change. This section of vampire knowlage is so scarce that it can change from day to day (or centery to centuary). Special powers/extra abilities main artical (Special powers/extra abilities) Some vampires are said to have extra abilities that help them to survive weather this is true or not is for you to decide but choose wisely for it may mean your life.. References Stephenie Myers twilight saga P.C and Kristin cast HOUSE of NIGHT series Scifi's show moonlight Anne Rice's The vampire cronicals Brandon Oakley's soon to be made and published Book SUNLIT MOON